


Changing Tides

by lolliipxps



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Corruption, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: The fight between David and Michael didn't turn out as expected. So now what I will happen now that David has taken Michael?





	1. The Kidnapping

Nothing had worked out the way David has wanted it to. No, he expected Michael to have fully joined them by now. But instead he went against their nature, his nature and now all of the boys were dead. It was just himself and Michael now. Sure there was Star, but he never liked her much in the first place. In fact it seemed more like they were babysitters with her and Laddie.

Of course, Star and Laddie were Max's creations. He had them turned so that they could have a perfect little family but now he was doing the same with the Emersons. One big happy fucking family. Max has spent too much time living as a human, to the point where he was practically one of them.

But David had no intention of playing a part in the head vampire's plans. Neither would Michael. Not if David had anything to say about it. He turned Michael with his blood because he belonged in his pack. Not some Brady Bunch shit. Needless to say, he wasn't going to let Michael go, especially since that idiot brother of his and his friends had killed the other lost boys.

The moment Michael's kid brother left the room, he finally took his chance to strike. So, before Michael could follow he lowered himself from the rafters just enough so that he could reach out and grab Michael and pushed him down the steps. He couldn't help but smirk when Michael's eyes met his. The vampire disappeared from the fledglings sight before appearing briefly once more to scratch him, now on the other side of the room. He was going to take him, but that didn't mean he could have fun first.

"What's the matter, David? You afraid to face me?" Michael sounded like he was trying to be threatening but he wasn't. David just thought it was cute.

"Can't you see that what I've given you is a gift? I tried to make you immortal," David replied calmly, though his tone had a slightly seductive tone, "Why don't you just accept it and end this now."

Michael didn't think this was a gift. What David had given him was a curse, given him pain. Michael didn't want to be like David, he didn't want to be some kind of god damn monster. And that hunger he always felt? He hated it. But he would never give in, he refused to be a killer.

Despite how sweet and calm David might have sounded, Michael wouldn't let him have his way. "What you given me is not even close to a gift," mMichael snapped at David, "You tried to make me a killer!"

The brunette heard movement and quickly turned to follow it. It was hard to pinpoint the blondes exact location when he was constantly moving...

"You're already a killer, Michael." The blonde said way too calmly. That was enough to push Michael and his face changed to match David's. He wouldn't admit that the blonde was at least partially right but if he took care of him now, it would be all over.

So, Michael charged at David, spinning around for a bit as he tried to get control but he was too weak from the lack of blood, and David out-beat him. The blonde then pushed him back until they hit a wall, just barely avoiding the antlers.

That's when David did something Michael hadn't predicted. While he was pinned to the wall David has bitten into his wrist, the smell of his blood kicking Michael's senses into overdrive. Before he had the time to react that same wrist was pressed against his lips.

Michael did his best to keep his lips pressed shut but they eventually budged and a drop of blood had made its way through. Since he was already practically starving, he couldn't fight the hunger. When Michael's fangs dug into David's skin, it tasted like heaven. He wasn't even aware of the fact that David was wearing that ever-so present smirk or that a hand was running through his hair. Then suddenly it was lights out...

David felt complete satisfaction as he witnessed the hunger take over Michael. Because the moment those fangs pierced his skin was the moment that he'd won. Not that Michael stood a chance against him anyway. David could see that bloodlust in Michael's yellow eyes and his fledging had already been weak, from his misguided choice to not feed. So of course even the smell of blood would be just enough to get what he wanted.

By now David had lowered to them to the ground. It was exhausted staying suspended in one spot for so long. He sighed and brought a hand up to run it through Michael's hair. It's a shame they couldn't stay like this longer but sooner or later Michael would snap back to reality. That or someone would disturb their Privacy. So David pulled back the hand that has been brushing the fledglings hair and knocked him out before holding him bridal style in his arms. "It's time to go home Michael, sweet dreams."

The blonde was about to make his exit when he heard a nearby voice call out Michael's name. He sighed, it looks like he wouldn't leave unnoticed. David turned his head to see Star staring back at him, fear in eyes. He could tell she wanted to charge at him, to take Michael from him but she knew better than to try and challenge him. After all, she was just as weak as Michael had been.

"I knew you were around here somewhere, Star, but as you can see, you're too late." David smirked as he noticed Star clench her fist. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to take Michael home before he wakes up. I can't afford to lose him too, not after you all killed the rest of my boys."

David had to take a moment control himself. He couldn't afford to lose his temper, not when he had a Michael. Later on, when he was ready, he would get his revenge.

"Michael!" Star shouted as she raced to where Sam had last seen him, only one to freeze up to when she saw David there with Michael in his arms. From the looks of it David must've dosed him his blood. Shit. She wanted to act, to go over and fight him but couldn't. Maybe it was her fear or how weak she possible was. But it was most likely that look on David's face. That smirked that held malice behind it.

"You know they had it coming, David," Star replied but didn't move from her spot, "And Michael isn't yours! You can't take him..." She took a deep breath and decided to make an offer as David was about to leave. "Wait... look I will willingly go with you if you leave Michael out of this!"

Instead of getting the answer she wanted, all she got was a laugh. "You honestly think I would trade him for you? See, Michael is mine, he belongs to me. But you? You're part of Max's little family, I could care less about you."

Star was having issues coming up with a response. How could David say that to her? What did his words mean? Before she could even try to say something she heard Sam behind her. He too had caught a glance at the vampire before fled. But she had a feeling this wasn't over...


	2. The Deal

David woke up with a sense of satisfaction. Knowing that despite losing all the boys, not all was lost. He had Michael after all, who had slept on a bed not too far from him. The blonde couldn't help but grin has he unlatched his feet from the pole and dropped down.

 

All in all, he'd won. Well technically not yet, since Michael had yet to properly feed. His blood alone wouldn't complete the change, just temporarily satisfy the beast. But that didn't matter because Michael would be feeding very soon. David would make sure of it.

 

There was no way the blond would let Michael slip through his fingers. No, this time he wouldn't just let Michael go. Letting him return home after his last attempt to get him to feed was a mistake. A mistake that costed his brother's their lives. He should have known those humans would try to save his fledgling. This time he had to make sure the job was done. No going easy this time.

 

But at least one other good thing had come out of this though. It was another win for David because finally, _finally_ , Max had been taken care of. No more did he have to put up with Max's obsurb ideals. No more did he have to worry about Max holding him back. He was totally, _completely_ , free. And he felt all the more powerful. Now all he had to worry about was that twerp Michael called his little brother and those wannabe vampire hunters. He wasn't worried about Star, he could easily make her into a nice snack for Michael if he wanted to.

 

Speaking of Star, he could easily tell the scent that he was picking up was hers. The _human_ had come much earlier in the day, hoping to find Michael. As if he would ever allow those humans to get their dirty little hands on what was _his_. He'd already made the mistake of underestimating their influence on the fledgling, underestimated Michael's willpower.

 

The hunger was a strong force, demanding. So demanding that most couldn't go long without easily cracking. Apparently Michael wasn't the case. Perhaps it was that lingering human will, that sentimental bond that refused to let go, clinging on for dear life. But David could see this as an obstacle, a challenge to overcome, and when he did win it would be all the more satisfying.

 

David eventually got bored and made his way to his former resting are, where he could still see the Marlo's blood splattered on the ground. The sight enraged him. However, he wouldn't dwell on it too much for now. First he needed to make sure Michael had his first meal. Once the fledgling had a proper meal, he would better understand why they did what they did. What he was missing out on. Maybe then he would be able to get his revenge.

 

Speaking of which, he could feel Michael start to wake, followed by the sound of panicking. More importantly, he could feel _hunger_ , _Michael's_ hunger. The hunger wasn't too bad at the moment, barely noticeable, since his blood had seemed to satisfy the urges. Michael himself wasn't probably aware of it. But again, it was a temporary fix. He couldn't help but the grin when the brunette stirred. It wouldn't take long for Michael to get out of his daze and realization would set in.

 

At first Michael wasn't aware of where he was. All he knew was that he was in a comfortable bed. Most of all, he felt relaxed, like he was at home and he was far too comfortable to think of anything else. A smile graced his face as he stretched his body and sat up. However, that smile faded almost immediately when his eyes opened and noticed his surroundings. The mattress he'd been laying on... that wasn't his. And wherever he was wasn't his house. Despite his initial feeling, this wasn't home. Then full realization hit and quickly stood, looking around frantically.

 

Michael's eyes widened as he came realize that last night had actually happened. It wasn't just a dream. The nightmare was real. ‘ _Shit_. _I_ _have_ to _get_ _out_ _of_ _here_ _before_ _it's too late_.’ He had to make sure his family and Star were safe. They are probably worried sick. But then again, if David had taken him, maybe he took Star as well.

 

"Star, are you there?" Michael called out, but no sound greeted him, only deafening silence. If Star wasn't here, David might've done something to her... So the brunette began to look. The more he looked the more worried he got. And the more worried he got, the more his anger built up. He was going to kill David even if it meant him dying in the process.

 

The half-Vampire had no idea where he was in the cave, but it was if his own instincts were leading the way. Leading to where he _needed_ to be, as if nothing else was important. When he started to see a hint of the moonlight, a part of him was relieved. That could only mean the exit was getting close. There was an unusual feeling of excitement, though. And the further he went the more the excitement built up.

 

"Hello Michael," David's all too familiar voice made itself known, "Sleep well?"

 

There the blond was, sitting in his wheelchair throne, grinning at him. The moment Michael had set his on David, his anger died down drastically, as if being in his presence affected him. But the excitement was still there, stronger even. Despite this, Michael simply glared at the blond.

 

"Screw you David," Michael replied harshly as he took a few steps forward, "Why the hell did you bring me back here? And what did you do to Star?"

 

Michael expected David to snap back but he didn't. Instead all he did was look at him, that grin still plastered on his face. But there was something about that vibes David was giving off that told him to choose his next words wisely. The brunette didn't care, though. "Don't you think for one second that I won't try to stake your ass, David, Because I will."

 

David had expected Michael to confront him, after all Michael did have a bit of an attitude. But he didn't like that he was thinking about Star. Star was no longer important, no longer apart of his fledgling's life. Michael was _his_ and the only person, besides himself, that he should think about was him. Though, he found Michael's threat amusing.

 

"There's no need to be so hostile, Michael, we're brothers after all. Not that you'd be able to kill me anyway," David chuckled and within an instant he was standing right in front of Michael, "You belong here, so I just simply brought you back home. And don't worry about Star, she's safe, at least for now."

 

It was then that Michael realized his instincts hadn't been leading him towards the exit, but to David. Now that he was so close to the male he could feel a strong connection, an attraction. One he didn't want to verbally admit. Shivers ran down his spine when he could suddenly feel dull nails running against his cheek.

 

" _Hungry yet?_ " These words weren't spoken, but instead sent directly to the mind. It was if the words were a trigger as Michael became aware of a growing hunger. " _I think it's time we treat you to proper meal, don't you?”_

 

Everything about David was soothing, enticing. The sound of his voice, the touch against his skin. David was trying to seduce him, break through his iron will. It was hard resisting that temptation, much harder than it had been before but Michael fought the urges.

 

"I-I can't, I have to get back to my family... They are probably looking for me," Michael said, bringing his head up, his eyes staring right into David's. Challenging them, "Why don't you just let me leave? I'll tell them to leave you alone, just let me go."

 

The grin on David's face disappeared instantly and dull nails sharpened into claws. Golden hue eyes glared right into blue, sending a message to back off. It was an unspoken test, to see how long Michael could last before cracking, which wasn't long.

 

"Those humans are no longer your family, that is no longer you home," David said with a hint of malice in his voice as his body pressed against Michael's, "You belong to _me_ , Michael, you are _mine_. I will not let them have you."

 

David thought for a moment before an idea struck. A grin once more graced his features. "How about we make a deal. I'm willing to leave them alone, despite the fact that they killed _our_ brothers, but in exchange, you can no longer see them. Pledge your undying loyalty to me." It would be the perfect ploy. David would get exactly what he wanted and Michael would fall easily in his hands. "So what do you say, _Michael_."

 

Michael was very conflicted. He wanted to say _fuck you_ and hope that David wouldn't catch him if he ran. However, he was sure that things wouldn't end in his favor, that might even make things worse. So he couldn't just do something that could possibly put his family or Star in danger. If he took the offer his family would be safe, from David and from him, in case the hunger became too much to handle.

 

_What the fuck did I get myself into? I should have just_ _stayed away from them in the first place_. Michael thought to himself, not knowing that David could hear every word. He frowned at what he was about to do. But it was for the safety of those the cared about.

 

The blond backed away slightly and a hand was offered to the brunette as if to sweeten the deal, and after much hesitation it was taken.

 

"Please just promise to leave them out of this." The half-vampire submitted sadly. "I'll do whatever you say." Words he would probably come to regret.

 

David knew Michael would take the offer, it was too enticing not to, and the fledgling didn't disappoint. He closed the distance between the two as he brought up a hand once more, pressing it against a cheek. Now he knew he'd won. Michael would officially be _his_.

 

"I'm a man of my word, and so long as they behave you won't have anything to worry about," David replied softly and smiled, "Don't be sad, Michael, I'll take good care of you. Once you feed you'll realize that this life isn't so bad."

 

David brought his hand down and put a glove back on. "Now how about we do something about that hunger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while make, and I know I’m not a great writer but I hope it was okay!


	3. The Kill

  
  
The night was still young and the moon shined bright as a pair of boots walked along the sand, bikes having been parked a little ways back. It was a quiet night, peaceful, but very deceiving. In fact, the way Michael felt was quite the opposite. The hunger was painfully evident and it didn't help that he could hear heartbeats at a distance. Michael could run, try to escape David's hold on him and go home but he wouldn't. He had made a deal that he knew he couldn't get out of, it was too late to turn back.

The brunette didn't have to look at David to know how satisfied he was. Didn't have to look to know that there was a big grin plastered on the blonde's face. In the end the vampire had got what he wanted, Michael's submission. So of course the man would be pleased with himself. But Michael couldn't help but think as looked at the familiar sand. _What if he had feed that night, the first time David had brought him here?_

Perhaps if he had feed with the boys that night? Would things have turned out better? Those stupid Frog brothers would have never staked Marko. The Lost boys would have never went to his home for revenge. All of this death could have possibly been avoided. Then again, whose to say that Michael, as he existed now, would be the same? He could've been a completely different person and for all he knew, he would be just as monstrous as the deceased vampire's had been. But at least he wouldn't have had to go through this and ultimately end up betraying his family.

Michael frowned instantly at the thought. _Family_... He would have to stop thinking about his family. After all, after tonight he wouldn't be one of them. His family were human, Star was at least half human (to his knowledge,) and soon he wouldn't be. David was going to make sure he fully turned tonight. But if he continued to think about his family, it would most likely give him nothing but pain and regret. He wouldn't see them again while he was half-human. Worse so, once he made the full turn and _did_ see them, would he think differently? Most likely.

 _Relax Michael, soon all of this will be over._ The vampire's voice was whispering seductively into his mind, obviously trying to calm him down. The beast within, the part that was felt the strong loyalty to David, easily complied. _Once you feed you'll feel so much better. You won't even understand why you fought so hard in the first place._

The voice was laced with self-satisfaction, knowing that Michael wouldn't go back on his word. Something in Michael told him that David wasn't lying, not even slightly. He wasn't sure how or why, but he knew. That alone was terrifying. Would he be like David, a remorseless predator of the night? Another thing he knew for sure was that he _hated_ how cocky the blonde sounded. However, he wouldn't give the vampire the satisfaction of a response.

Without him realizing it, they'd stopped moving and the sound of the heartbeats were much closer now. There were multiple heartbeats, four to be exact. Music played in the background but he could hardly hear that over the rapidly beating hearts. David had taken him to another beach party, just like the one before. Didn't the surf Nazi's take the hint before when the other lot got killed or were they just stupid?

Michael observed the party worriedly, David was going to have him slaughter them. While he agreed to feed, he certainly didn't agree to going on a killing spree, he was going to control himself. The fledgling looked back at David, who gave him a nudge.

 _Come on, Michael, why deny yourself any longer? Your body is a temple and they are your tributes._ David's voice was so soothing and that alone almost broke him but he still hesitated. _Oh, I get it, you're still not in the mood yet. That's fine, I know how to fix that in no time flat._

The vampire bit his wrist and then said wrist presented itself, blood dripping down, some falling to the sand. The scent was intoxicating, overriding his senses. Michael fought the urge for a second but his instincts made him give in, mixed with a mental nudge. The moment the blood touched his tongue he lost control and found himself drinking more and more, clawed hands clinging on the wrist. Then like that the wrist pulled away, way too soon, and he was denied further taste.

A pair of golden eyes met each other, the other giving a silent order to go in the for the kill. Due to the blood in his system, his judgement was clouded and with the hunger in the drivers seat, it gladly complied. Michael almost instantly charged at one of them, pinning him to the ground, his fangs sinking deep into the neck. Even in his right mind he wouldn't be able to pull away. The blood was like a taste of heaven, pure ectasy, and he couldn't get enough.

When the one in his arms was completely drained, Michael quickly went for another, too hungry to care about what he could possibly feel later. Of course, the humans were terrified and tried to run, made sense given their friend was just killed right in front of them, but they were no match for either his or David's speed. While he caught one, taking it upon himself to just dig in, David prevented the rest from escaping. The blonde vampire was right about one thing, he felt pretty damn good.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David looked on with glee as Michael systematically feed on all but one, which David was keeping back for last. It had taken a lot of effort on his part, but finally Michael had made the full turn and the newly turned vampire seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. _Feeling good, Michael?_ The brunette didn't have to say anything for him to know, because they both knew now that he could **feel** it. But it wasn't over yet, Michael was still hungry, after all.

The human in David's hold was unconscious, having passed out from fear, and so when he let go the body fell to the ground. But David didn't care and kept his focus on Michael. The blonde vampire knelt down and ran his fingers through Michael's smooth brown hair, which at the moment had the familiar red tint temporarily stained on plenty of its strands (Michael had been very messy,) as the brunette was finishing off the victim. Almost instantly he David could feel the other relax with the touch, which didn't surprise him. Right now Michael was very vulnerable, just like most newly turned vampires were after they'd just fed, and was most likely feeling some sort of pleasure. It would be so easy to take Michael now, claim him and make him forever _his_. However, David held back. _Its amazing what feeding can do to ones health. I bet you're regretting fighting this for so long, aren't you? Now that you understand..._

With the sound of the corpse hitting the sand and gold eyes meeting, David couldn't help but smile with pleasure. The eyes gave him all the answers he need without Michael having to say a single word. He could see the pleasure, the lack of remorse for what had just occurred. More importantly, however, they showed the predator, the killer David had always known was there. Perhaps the most evident was the desire they showed, the desire for more. He could gladly give the beast what it wanted. The blonde continued to brush Michael's hair. _Still hungry? Don't worry, I have one we can share. After all, you can't hog all of the food, can you?_

The older vampire stood up and pulled back before lifting up their unconscious meal, slowly tilting the head to reveal the bare neck. The offer, of course, was for Michael, who watched curiously. _Go on, you can have the first bite, Michael. You want it don't you?_ And Michael did just that, causing the smile on David's face to morph into a grin. David waited until Michael had a good grip before sinking his fangs into the other side of the neck.

David was no stranger to having to share meals. After all, there were times that he had the boys had to resort to sharing. However, this seemed to be a different experience altogether. Perhaps it was because his blood ran in Michael's veins, because his blood had changed him and not the others, but this felt more intimate. It escalated the thrill of the kill, gave off a high that David wasn't sure he'd experienced before. He didn't want it to end and if it was this strong for him, it was probably even better for Michael. Unfortunately since both of them were drinking, that meant their shared meal wouldn't last long. It didn't take long at all for the victim to be completely drained of blood. When they were both finished the bloodless corpse was dropped down.

"That one tasted better than I thought it would, haven't had a good meal like that in ages," David finally spoke out loud, licking his lips before returning his attention to Michael. Whom, unlike him, didn't seem all too happy. "What's the matter, Michael, did you not enjoy your meal?"

At first Michael didn't reply, which worried David slightly. Surely he hadn't broken him _that_ bad. This hadn't really happened with the others, nor was it something he experienced personally. Michael seemed to be a special case all around. It was hard to understand just based on Michael's facial reactions.

"That's not it, I did enjoy it...I loved it," Michael finally admitted as his features returned to human form, his voice wavering slightly, "I just don't understand why. I want to feel to sad for killing them but I don't feel any regret...why?"

David's concern faded as he brought a hand up to stroke Michael's cheek and chuckled. "You don't regret killing them because they weren't important, they were a means to an end. After all, they were only human," David calmly explained as he continued to brush the check, which seemed to be helping Michael relax, "Don't worry about such trivial things. The longer you live this life things like that just go away."

When most turned for the first time, any remaining feelings that tied them to their humanity were usually severed. The emotions themselves would never disappear, no. They could still be felt full force, as David could prove after his brothers were killed, but what caused the emotions would be different. The transition merely meant that Michael would feel more connected with David, and the others if they were still around. _Humans_ didn't usually have an impact on them. However, the young vampire seemed to have some lingering affections, which if they didn't go away could be an annoyance but David wasn't worried. After all, Michael was _his_ and the other vampire knew it. The brunette was also a newly turned vampire and at this stage he could be easily swayed away, all he had to do was keep his _former_ family away long enough to ensure that they wouldn't get in the way.

Without any sort of warning David's bloody lips met Michael's. David himself wasn't sure why he did it but didn't stop, in fact he continued. The kiss was deep, the blood on their lips only enhancing the pleasure. Arms were firmly wrapped around the younger vampire. The temptation to take Michael right here and now was strong but he wouldn't. David slowly, and hesitantly, pulled away from the other, eyes fixated on each other.

"From now on you belong with me, you belong _to_ me," David whispered softly, seductively, leaning in close enough so that Michael could feel his breath as he spoke. When he could feel the other shiver he pulled back once more, smiling. "You are immortal now, Michael. Humans are different, their lives are fleeting. They grow old, get sick, and die. Feeling anything for them will only bring pain. So what is the point in making yourself suffer? Just let them go and be free."

For now Michael seemed relatively compliant, possibly due to the blood in his system, but at least David could get him home without any problems. Speaking of which, it wouldn't be too much longer until the sun would be up. Just a few more hours, and he really didn't feel like burning. That's when he could smell a familiar pair of scents. He sighed, now would not be the time to deal with them, not yet.

_Come on, Michael, we need to clean up this mess and go before the sun comes up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually have more words written but I kind of figured this was a good spot to end it. I'm slowly trying to get longer chapters in so I hope this is alright? Oh and the next update may be a little while. Thank you for the support. :)


End file.
